


The Key

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Season/Series 01, chastity devices, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giulia’s last acquisition leaves Lucrezia wondering. Odd and unusual indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'chastity devices' of my kink_bingo.  
> Many thanks to Kisahawklin for the beta.

Giulia Farnese has a taste for odd and unusual artifacts that takes roots in curiosity, open-mindness and wealth. It became obvious to Lucrezia after she returned to Rome and, some night, Giulia showed her the cabinet where her assorted treasures live. At the time, it sounded like a reward for something Lucrezia couldn’t exactly pinpoint, and even more so when Giulia admitted in a complicit whisper that even Rodridgo hadn’t been invited in here.

So that’s not the question: Lucrezia has become used to it, to the sparkle in Giulia’s eyes and the rush of delicate pink to her cheeks when she adds an especially interesting new item to her collection.

Giulia’s last acquisition, though, leaves Lucrezia wondering. Odd and unusual indeed. Heavy metal roughly wrought, one hoop and a narrow curved plate secured by a small lock. Lucrezia blinks and turns her head to question Giulia, who’s standing right behind her. So very close that Lucrezia can feel her breath on the nape of her neck.

“I fail to see what purpose the last addition to your collection may serve,” she confesses with a small, fake pout of annoyance.

“That is a chastity belt, my dear.”

Giulia steps in even closer, trapping her against the table where the item is on display. Lucrezia examines the belt. Twelve months ago, she wouldn’t have understood what Giulia was talking about. A marriage, a few nights and Lord Sforza enlightened her about a lot of things she wouldn’t have minded to ignore. Today, that chastity device of Giulia’s holds an unsettling appeal that has Lucrezia extend her hand and brush over the apparel without actually touching it. It looks barbarian and beautiful all at once, and for the first time, Lucrezia thinks both notions might not be always contradictory.

“How...?”

“The hoop circles your waist,” Giulia explains.

She splays her hands around Lucrezia’s mid-section, fingers on her belly and thumbs digging into the small of her back to simulate the hoop’s strong grip.

“And the plate comes to rest...” One of her small and nimble hands slips from Lucrezia’s hip to her stomach and then lower; rests lightly on her velvet dress, hardly touching her, and yet so, so obviously _there_. “... like that.”

Lucrezia doesn’t try to move, and Giulia stays still as well.

“Why...” Her voice fails her and she tries again. “Why would anyone want to wear that... chastity belt? It looks quite uncomfortable.”

There is a mirror on the wall on the other side of the table. In its blurry reflection, Lucrezia can see her friend smiling, on the verge of smirking.

“I guess _some_ husbands would be eager to ensure that their young and beautiful wife doesn’t... spoil herself.”

Lucrezia has the decency to blush. “That’s very well thought, indeed.” She wouldn’t swear, but she thinks Giulia’s fingers are moving against the rich and heavy fabric of her bodice. Whether it’s real or she’s imagining it doesn’t matter. The sensation alone brings back fond memories of Paolo. It also brings back memories of old and pleasant reveries; musings and wants she never was able to name or understand until recently.

She leans forward and pushes against the edge of the table, both for the pleasant pressure it elicits and for support; her legs are not too steady, right now. Giulia’s hand is still resting low on her stomach, at the same time holding her together and undoing her a bit more.

“And then,” Giulia starts again, her breath hot against Lucrezia’s hair, “some ladies may fancy the idea of trusting one, and only one, person with the key.”

Giulia kisses the delicate slope of her shoulder, holding her eyes through the mirror in front of them. There’s laughter and teasing in her gaze, and Lucrezia would like to be able to respond in kind, but she can’t. Not with Giulia’s mouth on her neck, her hand down her stomach, and the illicit thoughts and images Giulia is planting in her mind. Lucrezia’s head lolls back in abandon, mouth agape and cheek pressing against the other woman’s.

“Is there one man on Earth you would trust with such a key, my love?” Donna Giulia asks her.

Lucrezia reaches for the key and stares into Giulia’s eyes. She won’t look away; that would be a admitting defeat in a friendly but very real challenge.

“Perhaps.”

Giulia is warm and soft against her back; her lips, insistent on the sensitive spot on Lucrezia’s neck, make her gasp; her hand is pressing harder – hard, forceful even, now – trying to curl around her through thick layers of clothes. Lucrezia grips the cold metal of the key, feels it embed itself into the palm of her hand, and holds onto it while heat and red and bliss course through her veins and twist her into Giulia’s affectionate embrace.

She can see long and soft curly brown hair and fair skin; smell sweet perfume; feel delicate nuzzling into her neck; hear soft voice speaking charming nonsense.

She can picture rougher and darker hair and complexion; smell light and familiar musk; feel hungry and desperate kisses against her throat; hear a gentle rumble, part tantalizing, part endless love.

Lucrezia wonders.

She wonders if Donna Giulia has more odd and unusual artifacts as interesting as this one to show her today, tomorrow, next week; anytime.

She wonders if Giulia suspects who came to Lucrezia’s mind or if she was just poking and aiming blindly.

She wonders how the picture that formed beneath her eyelids, vivid and precise, comforting and exhilarating, can feel so wrong and so right at the same time.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> From the (very little) research I made, both cabinets of curiosities and chastity belts emerged later than Lucrezia and Giulia’s time but, um... humor me? Thank you ;)


End file.
